


The Great Discovery

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bellyrubs, Chocolate Addiction, Fat Derek, Fat Scott McCall, Feeding, Fictional Ad Reads (Crooked Media RPF), Food, M/M, Merchant Stiles, Mutual Pining, Obese Derek, Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Royal Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: The Court of His Grace Derek, Duke of Beacon, drastically changed after the introduction of the Stilinski's new discovery.





	The Great Discovery

The year 1617 marked a great turn for the members of the Duchy of Beacon. Especially for its Court. 

Since Derek, from the House of Hale, rose to power after his mother, the late Duchess Talia, he started a dynamic trade policy with the exotic Argentia Republic and made his people discover chocolate. 

It became a true addiction in the small Duchy and especially at Court and they had to thanks Maester Stilinski, one of the most successful trader of the land.

Chocolate came in every forms in Beacon and was served at any time of the day at Court: from liquid form to cakes. 

The Duke himself established chocolate feasts for his Court. At least a dozen different sculptures of chocolate were served, and it was commonly heard the male guests surrounding the Duke and his brother were eating until unconsciousness. 

The Duke even, at the demand of Lord Scott, made sure his Private Council created several fields of cocoa in the southern part of Beacon. 

So, the year 1617 was indeed a very tasteful year and the two following years were marked by prosperity, peace and decadence. 

Once upon a time, Lord Scott was a fine, active young man. He used to, with his dear friend Stiles Stilinski, wander around the town. 

Now he was barely leaving the castle. Mostly only for official duties. He was now a twenty five years old young man addicted to the dark and sweet treat. It was commonly known he was spending most of his generous allowance in chocolates and in the construction of a personal pool of chocolate. He even expressed his affection to Allison Argent, only because she was the heiress of one of the biggest cocoa producer of the Argentia Republic. 

Since he discovered chocolate, the young Lord doubled his figure and with the warm weather blessing the land, he dressed only in a rich piece of linen fastened around his ample waist down to just above his knees. This fashion at the beginning shocked some people at Court, but now most of the higher class men where following the Lord. He did not really changed. He was still a nice, friendly young man and it balanced the fact he was one of the sloshiest and greediest person of the Duchy.

He was closely following the behaviour of his stepbrother, His Grace the Duke. 

Duke Derek, aged of twenty eight years, was the prime example of what a leader should be. He was fair and just in his decisions, serious, calm, well mannered and educated, he trained for years the Ducal Guard. He was also the most beautiful man God created. Jet black hair, deep green eyes and a perfect complexion. A well built and sculpted body and an above average height which allowed him to be the kind of person little boys hoped to be someday, and the perfect prince charming every little girl wanted to marry. 

He cultivated the perfect image of a Renaissance man, and his Court was a centre of scholar and artistic innovation and glamorous excess. 

He was a skilled musician, sang well, an accomplished writer and poet. He excelled at sports, especially hunting and tennis. 

He created most of the original construction and improvement of the city including Hale’s College, Preserve Palace, Westhill Abbey and Peter’s Court in only ten years of reign. 

He read and wrote English, French, Spanish and Latin and neutered a well-stocked library at Preserve Palace. 

Since the introduction of chocolate in his lands, he changed. He was still a good leader, someone fair to his people. He was still incredibly handsome even now weighting almost 28 stones. Despite this added girth to his stature, he was still involved in arts, architectures, political affairs and cultural discoveries. 

Of course his physical involvement in Beacon was now almost non-existent. When is blessed his people of his presence in the gardens or in the City, he was now carried by a strong and imposing four horses-drawn carriage.

Obviously, His Grace appetite grew limitless. Between his and his brother’s appetite, the people of Beacon would have suffered famish if the land was not blessed with vast, blooming fields of crops and flowers supplying them with grain, fruit, wine and livestock. It allowed the Court to overindulge greatly. The Duke’s Privy Council would enjoy daily thirteen dishes of meat, cakes, chocolate sculptures, finest wines, dozen of pints of ale. 

The Duke tried to resist his brother decadence at first. Then, quite quickly, he followed him. It was common to find them, during the summer months, in the Rose Garden for dinner, a private place in the Palace Garden, only for the use of their Graces. They usually were there with their closest couriers, Sir Isaac, Lord Scott’s Gentleman of the Bedchamber, and Sir Boyd, His Grace’s Secretary, two loyal, now obese, friends. They were put on special-made ottomans, strong enough to handle their weight and were loaded by their two courtiers with roast swans, roast pheasant, sausages, ham, beef pies and bread, butter and cream puddings. The two men usually carried across the ottomans the plates and bowls before feeding Their Graces, without them having to lift a finger. 

Sometimes, they allowed one or two other courtiers to be present. It was considered as an immense honour to be invited to such a moment, being allowed to enter the intimacy of their leaders. 

An honour because during those daily moments, Their Graces are just men and put aside all the social manners they had to obey due to their position. Theirs chins, faces, chests, bellies and clothes were drenched with sauces, grease, butter and syrup, as the dishes were forced into their mouth. Their cheeks bulging out with each huge mouthful at each homage of food. The enormous belches they let escape. Their moaning at each rubs of their immense girths.

The great development of the Duke and the aristocrats from the Court was widely known around the world. If some of the northern countries find this « new fashion » unfit for a leader, most of the others were quite intrigued by that. Especially because the people of Beacon was not upset by the great expense of food their leaders were consuming. It was know as a sign of prosperity and wealth now and, therefore, as a sign of strength in the international affairs. It was the patrician class that was happy with the situation. 

Their affairs in trade were flourishing; cotton; silk; food; furnitures; with each stones the Court was adding. It was the case for the Stilinski family, owning the biggest trade company : The Stilinski Trade Company. John Stilinski was the first one in the Duchy to invest in cocoa, owning now multiple fields and chocolate factories around the known world. But it was thanks to his son, the Honourable Stiles Stilinski and his connections to the Court and Lord Scott, he received the honour to be the official supplier of the Court of Beacon. 

Each pound of chocolate in the plate of His Grace was from the Stilinski family. Therefore they work and goods enjoyed a considerable reputation. 

Stiles Stilinski left the City of Beacon two years prior to follow his father in numerous places across lands and seas. He had a wonderful time around the world meeting with the most important traders, politicians and artists, being admitted in the most exquisite courts and discovered the most beautiful wonders the world had to offer. 

Still, he was aware of the rapidly developing waistline of his dear friend, Lord Scott, by an important correspondance between the two men. The young Lord was always pestering about the absence of his friend while Stiles described him his life outside of Beacon. 

Knowing his friend and his brother were putting on massive weight, he was not prepared by the extend of it when he found a painting of the two men at the Victoria and Christopher’s Museum in the Argentian city. 

He was amazed, but not really surprised, by the enjoyment of the Court for chocolate, but he never imagined the two men he grew up with, being so massive and majestic. 

He always had a soft spot for the Duke. After all he grew up close to a prince charming. But now, he could only be even more attracted to the gigantic man. 

The day his ship was ready to sail, Stiles made sure he stocked the holds were loaded with dozens of boxes of chocolate, the finest linens and silks, the most extravagant jewellery and the newest art pieces to offer Their Graces. 

When he arrived on the City’s port, he was welcomed by the Private Guard of the Duke and treated by the people almost like a national hero. He was aware he was known as the Prince of Chocolates and called that way by the people of Beacon. It actually started as a private joke between Lord Scott and him, then not a month after, it had become a courtesy title. Even if there was no legal and historical to such a title he knew he was treated above his rank in society. That was why he was escorted to the Preserve Palace, invited by Lord Scott. 

Most importantly, he was granted the hugest honour any man could ever imagine : being allowed to be with His Grace in the Chocolate Room. 

The Court, the Lord Scott and the people knew and accepted the affection His Grace had for the Stilinski man. He made sure to have his brother telling him about Stiles, developed a spy web to know about the young man whereabouts and provided himself with painting representing him. He already made sure to have an heir, the Lords Alexander, who was almost six years-old and therefore was not in need of remarrying after the Duchess passing. 

Not that he could marry Stiles Stilinski, but at least, he could share his life with the man. 

That was why he asked for a private meeting with the younger man. This room was entirely private. It was the most delicate and finest room of the Palace. No courtier could ever enter the room and even the Lord Scott was only allowed once in the presence of the Duke.

As it was indicated, the room was made in chocolate. Well the wall were covered with cocoa powder, the floor and the ceiling where made of glazed chocolate and the furniture, except the bed, was made in chocolate. The biggest bed of the land was in the center of the room and all around it jars were sitting on brick stoves. All of them were three feet tall and each one contained exactly 31 pints of pure milk chocolate. It was the finest Stilinski’s product. Milk and cream were daily added to the jar to keep them full and ready for the Duke’s enjoyment. He usually went in this room at around eleven after ending his personal correspondence. His feast practically digested, he stayed in this room until dawn before preparing himself for the day. And each day at noon, a envoy from the Stilinski refilled the jars. 

This place was the Duke refuge. He originally built the room when at the beginning of his reign when he felt the need to have a room for himself. A room where only him had the key. Later, when he became addicted to chocolate he demanded Maester Stilinski to cover it in chocolate. To keep the secret safe, he ordered the whole court to leave the Palace for Peter’s Court and only him stayed to observe the advancement of the fine work. It was known at Court as the Duke’s « great matter ». 

And, on the first day of September, the Duke was receiving in this very room the man who made him discover the most delicious food of the world. This room would be their secret place, their safe place.   
When Stiles Stilinski entered the room, he bend the knee to the Duke and presented him a small, frozen box. 

« Your Grace, let me introduce you to my father and I newest invention. This is called ice cream. »


End file.
